


A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Series: DS9 Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, originally posted to alt.startrek.creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: An interesting discovery about the killer drabbles.
Series: DS9 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194884
Kudos: 2





	A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away

"Kira to Bashir."

"Bashir here."

"Doctor, have you found a way to safely get rid of the drabbles?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm not so sure about labelling them parasites anymore, Major. Their relationship with us is more symbiotic."

"What do you mean? They kill us if we don't write them! We can hardly get any work done!"

"I've been conducting a study on them. A minimum of one a day now keeps you safe, and if you write them you not only stay alive, you don't get sick at all."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm out of a job."


End file.
